a summer to remember
by pinkreverie
Summary: every season in our life's offers a new chapter to begin. what should you do when one summer just came and surprised you with random happenings? sure it's worth to remember now is it? NxM pairing.


A SUMMER TO REMEMBER

_-pINK reVeRie-_

Classes are over again and summer vacation is in. In the tranquility of the park, a noise coming from the metallic chains of the old swing sounded throughout the whole place. The sun is setting, displaying some light orange hue that could hint everybody that twilight is to place before getting into the darkness of the night. The park is now at peace after a whole day of being packed with children frolicking at play with the company of their parents, and/or nannies and friends; somehow the park being at peace right now does not mean that it is now empty of people. There is this certain brunette who is currently sitting on one of the old swing that brings noise to the park. Some people are still in also but they are on the way out of the park since night is about to fall-people are suppose to be inside their house right? who knows what will happen in the darkness every place when the night decided to take over especially now that jeopardy is everywhere; better be cautious.

The brunette watched the people slowly getting out of the park while she remained still at her place. Deciding its quite boring to just look and stare at things happening around her, she then swept her feet to the ground and pushed to let the swing move again, bringing together once again the noise that came from the metallic chains of it. As she felt the air that soothed her, swaying her hair in one direction, she hen closed her eyes for a while, enjoying the cold air that comforts her. As she closed her eyes, thoughts about a certain blonde with azure eyes then filled her mind. She sighed dreamily and her lips curving into a smile as she thought of him.

"Ruka. . ." she mumbled but the smile that find the way into her lips then found a way out to be replaced with a glum face. "How can i see you everyday now when the classes are already over?" She whispered herself, loosening her tight hold on the chains of the swing and put her hands at the back of her head and began to stretch herself. She has been hopelessly in love with the blonde for almost two years now hoping someday he will come to recognize her feelings to him and live happily ever after but she know that is just quite impossible to happen so the thing that is keeping her hopes up right now is the hope that maybe someday they will be of great friends or at least she can see him everyday or even have to chat with him. Her peaceful solitary moment was interrupted by her ringing phone. Galvanized by the sudden ringing, she lost her balance on the swing that she has been sitting at and fell roughly on the ground with a very loud THUD!

"OWWW!" The brunette exclaimed, angry at the sudden interruption while she laid still on the ground and then got her phone from her pocket and without looking at the caller I.D. , she answered grumpily

"Hello?!" She greeted with a slight annoyance evident in her tone while slowly getting up to sit and compose herself.

"THE HELL MIKAN! WHERE ARE YOU?! I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU IN YOUR HOUSE FOR A DAMN HOUR NOW!" was what greeted just great.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed happily, happy and glad that Hotaru , for the record, called her! Then what Hotaru said earlier hit her.

"Huh? What are you doing there Hotaru? I am at the park right now." Mikan said ,tilting her head to the side and brought her thumb and forefinger to her chin as if to meditate for some reason for Hotaru to come up and wait for her in her house.

"DO YOU WANT RUKA'S PICTURE OR NOT?!" Hotaru replied obviously trying to control herself from shouting to her hopeless idiot of a friend. After hearing Hotaru's answer, Mikan then stood up from the ground and began jumping joyously at what she heard.

"OMIGAWD! I REALLY LOVE YOU HOTARU!" the latter cried with ecstacy.

"I want it, I want it, I WANT IT!"

"Additional payment for making me wait here AND" Hotaru said putting more emphasis to the word 'and" then she continued "be here at exactly five damn minutes."

'_uh-oh Hotaru's really pissed this time.' _

Mikan thought then it struck her. . .

'_Five minutes?!'_ she thought then decided to plead Hotaru to give her more time but the other girl ended the call.

"How am I suppose to get there in five minutes?! This is totally ridiculous!" Mikan thought aloud and then decided to go for a run mumbling things like she will do this for Ruka then sprinted off.

Little did she knew that someone a few distance away from her have seen all of the scenes that happened that she never cared about. She just distracted him from his peaceful moment of reading his favorite manga, however the scene that just transpired a few distance from him was totally entertaining so did not mind anymore. He then stood up from the bench he was seated under the sakura tree then saunterd his way through the swing where a loud brunette was located a few minutes ago Then when he was about to proceed on sitting on the swing, he stepped onto something. He then leaned forward down to pick the thing and dusted it off.

"A hanky." He muttered and then gazed at it. It is an orange handkerchief with pink polkadots design on it, scented with a strawberry perfume when he smelled it. Then with a final gaze at the moon, he then folded his manga and placed it at the back pocket of his jeans together with the handkerchief he found and made his way out of the park.

TBC

_-pINK reVeRie-_


End file.
